My Life For You
by Duan Rito
Summary: Chapter 6 Up To Date! #Berawal Naruto yang tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata menggunakan Mobilnya dan menyebabkan Hinata mengalami kelumpuan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? \ "B-baik, aku akan melakukan semampuku untuk membahagiakan anakmu... aku berjanji..." *\* "Untuk Apa Aku Hidup? jika hanya menghabiskan setumpuk obat saja?" gabisa buat Summary :v
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
PAIR : NARUTO x HINATA  
WARNING : Typo, Gaje, OOC Berlebihan,dll

MY LIFE FOR YOU

"Apa yang kalu lakukan hah?"Pria Garang didepanku ini menghentak marahi ku, ya aku tau aku memang salah.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah..."Khilafku ketakutan dan mengakui kesalahanku.

"Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa kau lakukan? awas kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa pada putriku!"Pria itu mennggalkanku dan menuju ke kamar perawatan gadis memang salah... bodohnya aku, aku sudah dipercaya membawa mobil, tetapi malah mengakibatkan kecelakaan...

~47 Menit Yang Lalu~

Cepat...  
Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini... mengendarai mobil sport yang kusayangi ini menuju ketempat sekolahku... tak peduli spedometer menunjukan angka yang begitu besar, aku tetap menginjak pedal gas ini. Bahkan aku mendengar ocehan klakson mobil akibat cara berkendara ku ini.

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya aku harus bercerita, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi lebih 3 menit, tentu saja kelas dimulai jam 08.05. Aku akan terlambat, hanya karena bermain game sampai sekitar pukul 12 malam dan aku ketidur-a...

"Woy, awas...!"

mungkin kata itu akhir dari perista kebut kebutanku ini, pandanganku gelap gulita, aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku... coba kuingat...? aku menabrak seseorang disana..

"A-aku harus me-melihatnya..." Perlahan ku buka mataku meski masih terasa perih di sekujur kepalaku. Ku Buka pintu mobilku lalu menghampiri seorang wanita yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, kemungkinan dia adalah orang yang kutabrak...

"a-aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit..." scepat kilat ku bopong badanya ala bridal style menuju ke mobil ku. ku tancapkan gas lagi tapi dengan tujuan berbeda, yaitu menuju ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan hah?"Pria Garang didepanku ini menghentak marahi ku, ya aku tau aku memang salah.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah..."Khilafku ketakutan dan mengakui kesalahanku.

"Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa kau lakukan? awas kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa pada putriku!"Pria itu mennggalkanku dan menuju ke kamar perawatan gadis memang salah... bodohnya aku, aku sudah dipercaya membawa mobil, tetapi malah mengakibatkan kecelakaan...

Kuputuskan aku harus menemui pria itu lagi, yah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua.

*Tok *tok , "Bolehkah aku masuk?" ku ketuk pintu salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu, belum lama kuketuk pintu terbuka...

"Apa mau mu lagi ha?, kau akan ku tuntut ke kantor poli..."Ayah Gadis itu membicarakan tuntutan? tidak kubiarkan...

"Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke-kantor polisi! kumohon..."Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika Ibu dan Ayah tahu akan kejadian ini, aku tak punya cara lain selain menutupinya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu tidak mau kubawah ke kantor polisi? kau ini sudah menyebabkan putriku kehilangan kakinya!dan kau malah tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkannya?"Bentak Ayah Gadis itu didepanku.

"Kumohon, aku mau mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua tetapi jangan di kantor polisi, aku tak mau penyakit jantung ayah kumat hanya mendengar perbuatanku ini, aku memang salah karena melakukan ini, ini semua karena aku terlambat ke sekolah... komohon"Entah naluri apa yang membuatku jadi bersujud pada Pria ini, tapi aku harus melakukan ini... aku tak mau Ayah Ibuku tahu.

"Woy bocah, aku tak mau tau tentang ayahmu itu, tetapi hukum tetap hukum... jadi kau akan ku lap..."

"A-ayah..."Ku dengar suara serak itu dari balik Pria ini, mungkinkah dia korban dari tindakan ku ini?

"H-hinata... Kau sebaiknya diam dulu... "Sekitika Pria kekar itu langsung berlari menuju gadis yang kutabarak tadi pagi.

"T-tolong jangan kau la-laporkan dia ke kantor polisi..."aku sempat kaget mendengar gadis itu membelaku, bukankah seharusnya gadis itu membela ayahnya karena memang aku yang salah disini.

"T-tapi Hinata, dia sudah membuatmu jadi beg..."Lagi - lagi omongan ayah gadis itu terhenti.

"A-ayah, dia tidak sengaja melakukan i-itu, mu-mungkin karena m-mang ini a-adaah kehendak kami-sama... j-jadi jangan l-laporkan dia k-ke kantor p-polisi..."Suara gadis ini makin serak aja, mungkin di kelelahan.

"o-oke, baiklah hinata, tapi untuk sekarang kau tidurlah dulu... kau masih sakit bukan?"Pria itu mulai menidurkan kembali putrinya dan memberinya selimut.

"A-ayah berjanji?"

"Yah, Ayah akan berjanji... Ayah keluar dulu yah."Pria itu kemudian menuju kearahku.

"Mungkin aku tak akan menuntutmu, tapi kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu..."

"B-baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"benar, aku sudah membulatkan tekad ku.

"Tolong bahagiakanlah putriku... aku ingin temui dia besok, kurasa hari ini aku harus membiarkanya ber-istirahat."Pria itu menutup pintu ruang inap putrinya.

"B-baik, aku akan melakukan semampuku untuk membahagiakan anakmu... aku berjanji..."Tegasku.

"Kuharap kau memegang janjimu..."

~TBC~

Maaf kalau words masih dikit, karena ini baru dapat ide buat bikin ni fic, please review untuk memberikan saran guna membangun, karena saya juga baru tahapan belajar membuat fanfic...


	2. Kehidupanku?

Disclaimer

Naruto Punya ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Warning :

Typo masih ada, malah banyak… bahasa bercampur aduk, GJ, OOC!, dll

MY LIFE FOR YOU – CHAPTER 2

Jadi, awal dari keakhiranku dimulai dari ini yah?, tidak kusangka waktuku hanya sedikit untuk semua ini... kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin lebih lama hidup, merasakan yang namanya kesenangan, mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang, dan mempunyai sebuah keturunan...  
Aku menginginkan itu, tapi mungkin hanay inilah jalan yang sudah di tetapkan kami-sama, dari pada aku sering sakit - sakit, merepotkan ayah dan adikku, menghabiskan beberapa juta yen uang, tetapi aku masih sama saja?

tapi kalau begitu kenapa aku hidup?

kenapa aku hidup kalau hidupku hanya untuk menyusahkan orang disekitarku?

kenapa aku hidup kalau hanya untuk menghabiskan uang ayahku?

"Lebih baik aku mati saja"Tak terasa kalimat itu kukeluarkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" aku kaget sekaget kagetnya, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang ku untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengatakan kata itu barusan, ternyata dia?

"Kalau kau mati, maka aku juga akan mengikutimu..."ia mengulang ucapanya itu, tetapi kenapa saat ku tatap wajahnya begitu berdebar dihatiku? apa jangan jangan ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? tapi itu tak mungkin, baru kemarin kami ketemu, bahkan aku adalah korban dari kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya, dan mengapa aku merasakan jatuh cinta? bukankah itu aneh?

"T-tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku, segala sesuatu telah ditentukan oleh yang kuasa!"aku merasa gugup, ku alihkan pandanganku meuju ke jendela luar lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kami-sama juga menakdirkanku untuk mati bersamamu?"kini ia mengambil duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"i-itu tak mungkin, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mati deh..."Apa yang dia pikirkan soal takdir? aku tak mau dia mengikuti jika memang perkataannya benar, bahkan aku mati saja aku menyusahkan orang lain? kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?

"oey oey, jangan anggap kematian itu sepele!kau tau? mungkin kau tak merasakanya, tapi masih banyak orang - orang yang mengingkanmu untuk hidup? apa kau tak merasakan itu? bagaimana perasaan mereka kalau kau mati?"kini dia menceramahiku, dasar laki laki... bukanya dia habis menabraku, jadi aku yang harus menceramahinya!

orang lain yah? aku tak pernah merasakan itu! perasaan mereka yang kutinggal?, tidak tidak, semua itu salah...!

"K-kau tak tau a-apa - apa tentangku!"yah benar, dia sok menceramahiku! bahkan dia tidak tau sepahit apa hidupku ini?

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengenalmu, oh iya Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2 SMA!"dia menjabatkan tangannya kearahku, tapi aku tak akan menerima jabatan tanganya itu...

"H-Hyuuga Hinata!"kualihkan pandangan ku lagi dari dia... perasaan apa sih yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini?

"kenapa kau tak menjabat tanganku ha?"dia mulai kesal, tapi wajahnya begitu lucu...

"Karena tanganmu kotor!"ocehanku tak jelas, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjabat tanganya, tapi perasaan ini membuatku untuk mengurungkan niat ku... a-aku malu...

"Hah? tapi aku tadi sudah cuci tangankok! bahkan pake Lifeboys!"Dia bingung sendiri sambil memperhatkan tangan kanan nya... anak ini memang benar benar polos deh...

"Hah itu, aku ingin kamu mencuci tanganmu dengan Rinso!"

"ha, bukanya itu buat cuci pakaian?"ia mulai bingung lagi... ekspreksinya begitu indah dimataku, aku ingin merasakan ini lebih lama lagi...

Kami menghabiskan waktu itu dengan bersenda gurau, bahkan aku lupa menanyakan kenapa dia dating kemari?

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, kenapa kau datang kemari?"tanyaku disela sela canda tawa kami.

"Jadi tidak boleh yah aku datang kemari?, lagi pula aku juga harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku ini, karena salahku ini membuatku kehilangan kedua kaki mu, bahkan jadi tidak bersekolah…."ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan… kalau jujur aku memang masih marah dengan semua ini, tapi aku yakin ini mungkin sudah di takdirkan oleh yang maha kuasa, jadi yah aku meng-iklashkan ini semua.

"Bu-bukanya tidak boleh datang kemari, dan juga aku sudah memaafkanya kok… jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi, jadi jangan diungkit ungkit yah?, Oh iya, besok aku sudah bisa melanjutkan sekolahku…."Ucapku memecah aura sedih ini.

"Benarkah? Mau aku jemput?"h-hah? Di jemput oleh naruto-kun? T-tapi, bukanya aku tidak mau ataupun dianggap munafik… tapi aku takut kalau kehidupanku menggangu Naruto-kun.

"Eh.. ti-tidak usah Narut…"Kalimat ku terpotong.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan juga sekolah kita kan sama… kenapa tidak?"kalimatnya berganti menjadi tegas. Yah aku tidak bisa apa apa selain mengiyahkan permintaan tersebut.

"B-baiklah…. Tapi jangan sampai terlambat lagi yah kayak kemaren!"

"iya – iya, akan aku pasang 5 alarm di kamarku….!"

~Keesokan Harinya~

[Point Of View Naruto Uzumaki]

"Jadi kau menempati janjimu itu Naruto?"Tanya paman Hiashi ayah Hinata didepanku.

"Tentu Paman, aku akan melindungi Hinata selama di sekolah kok, tenang saja…!"

"Okelah, aku percayakan padamu Naruto, tapi kau harus hati – hati, karena Hinata menggunakan sepatu roda hari ini…!"Jawab Hiashi hyuuga.

"hah, sepatu roda?"kaget ku, ni orang apa apan, masak Hinata pake sepatu roda…. Anjir…..

"Maksudku Kursi roda!"bentak Hiashi, nih orang apa apaan, salah sendiri eh marah ke oranglain…

"A-ayah, aku sudau siap…"Suara merdu itu terdengar bersamaan dengan gadis itu dengan mengayuh kursi roda miliknya….

"Oke, hati – hati yah Hinata…. Kutitpkan padamu Naruto…!"Jawab Hiashi sambil menepuk pundaku.

"Serahkan padaku paman!, ayo Hinata"ku gendong Hinata menuju mobilku, lalu mengangkat Kursi rodanya dan meletakanya di Kursi mobil belakang ku. Kutancapkan gas sambil berhati – hati tentunya, karena hari ini aku membawa Hinata, lagu pula aku juga tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Skip Time dalam 15 Menit aku sudah sampai di sekolah, Ku parkirkan mobilku, mengambil kursi roda dan meletakan Kembali Hinata di kursi nya, lalu mendorng nya menuju lorong sekolah.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau kelas apa?"Kutanyakan itu karena aku memang belum tau kelas Hinata.

"XI – C"Jawab singkat Hinata.

"Jadi kita bersebelahan yah… aku kelas XI – D loh….Hinata."

"Aku tak peduli"jawab Hinata cuek sekali, jangan jangan dia terkena virus Tanaka-kun tuh…

"Kenapa sih kamu lemes gitu Hinata?"Jawabku kesar, aku tak mau dia mengabaikanku.

"Aku Mau ke Toilet Naruto-kun, jadi tolong antarkan aku ke toilet.

"Siap kapten… ya…."Aku langsung menancap gas menuju ke Toilet sekolahku.

"Na-naruto-kun…..Jangan kencang – kencang….!"Teriak Hinata hysteris, hamper semua siswa melihat kami,aku sih tak memperdulikanya. akhirnya sampailah di depan Toilet Permpuan.

"Udah sampai sinia aja, aku akan masuk sendiri, jangan ngintip lo!"Hinata memasuki ruangan toilet itu.

"iya – iiya…"jawabku, aku bersandar di tembok pinggiran toilet itu, setelah Hinata masuk aku melihat 2 gadis juga memasuki toilet itu…

[Point Of View Hinata Hyuuga]

Ku kayuh roda kursi roda ini menuju wastafel di Toilet ini, aku hanya ingin membasuh mua dan mencuci tangan saja.

"Hey cewe ga tau diri… kenapa lu pake kursi roda ha?"salah satu dari 2 orang itu tiba tiba menanyaiku secara kasar.

"Kaki ku lumph, jadi tak bias berjalan…"jawabku sopan, tapi yang kuterima malah sebaliknya.

"Alah, kamu mau modus ke Naruto-kun kan? Asal kamu tau yah… Gadis lumpuh seperti mu itu tak pantas dapatkan hati Naruto-kun! Pikirkan itu! Kau hanaya menghammbat Kegiatan Naruto-kun!"

~TBC~

Chapter 2 sampai sini dulu ajah…. Karena ini ngetik pas shubuh takbiran, jadi mau sholat id… hehe… mungkin kita belum kenal, tapi jika ane ada salah mohon di maafin yah… Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin… *lambai lambai ga jelas….


	3. Cocokkah Aku?

Disclaimer :

Naruto Punya ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Warning :

Typo masih ada, malah banyak… bahasa bercampur aduk, GJ, OOC!, dll

MY LIFE FOR YOU – CHAPTER 3

Hiks…. Hiks….Hidup ini terlalu berat bagiku… hiks… apakah benar kami-sama memberikan cobaan kepada seseorang pasti dapat dilalui? tapi aku merasa semua ini berat sekali… aku tak memiliki arti hidup lagi, mungkin jalan yang tepat adalah mati… semua beban yang kusebabkan akan menghilang bersama diriku ini. Mungkin seharusnya saat aku tertabrak itulah aku mati… jika seperti ini terus… apakah kami-sama mau menyiksaku lebih dengan semua ini? 

"H-hinata…" Ha… suara itu? Suara seorang yang kucintai.. tidak… tidak lagi… aku tidak mau merasakan sakit dihatiku lagi….

"H-hinata… kau disini rupanya?"Naruto-kun menghampiriku, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi…

"Menjauhlah… jagan mendekatiku Naruto-kun…"Ku belokan kursi roda ini menuju kelasku… tapi aku mengayuh kursi roda ini tidak membuat rodanya berputar sedikitpun… ku tolehkan kebelakang rupanya tangan kekar Naruto-kun memegangi pegangan kursi rodaku… tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk kabur.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?"terdengan nada kekawatiran di balik suaranya itu, tapi aku tak ingin merasakan sakit dihatiku… bukankah sudah cukup sakit ditubuhku yang tersiksa, buka batinku yang tersiksa… 

"Hiks… Pergilah Naruto-kun… jagan mendekati aku…hiks" entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan, air mata ku menetes tanpa kuperintahkan…

"kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Kamu terlihat aneh sekarang?"Naruto-kun berjongkok dihadapanku… tapi aku merundukan kepalaku, aku tak ingin dia melihat tangisanku ini.

"A-aku..hiks… aku tidak bisa mengatakanya! P-pokoknya menjauhlah dariku! Hiks…" kataku dengan penuh penekanan…

"Katakan saja padaku apa yang mengganggumu Hinata-chan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu…?"Dia mulai meraba tangan kanan ku dan kemudian menggegamnya erat… tanganya dingin… tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat dipegani olehnya.

"A-aku…. Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya… hiks…"Aku tak ingin mengatakanya, tidak… bukanya aku tak ingin… tapi memang aku tak bisa mengantakanya

"Jika kau begini terus aku tak mengerti… dank aku hanya menumpuk masalahmu sendiri Hinata-chan, cobalah katakana padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... dengan begitu aku yakin aku dapat membantumu… dan masalah akan cepat selesai…"Ucap Naruto-kun memperdalam genggamanya, mungkin apa yang ia katakana benar, selama ini… aku hanya menyimpan masalahku sendiri… aku tak pernah menceritakanya kepada Hanabi atau Ayah, aku hanya menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tapi melihat Naruto-kun berkata seperti membuatku ingin mengatakanya…

"S-saat aku di Toilet tadi, seseorang gadis mengatakan padaku bahwa 'Kenapa Naruto-kun lebih memilih Gadis cacat yang lumpuh seperti aku', mungkin iya kira kita bedua berpacaran atau apalah…. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjuhimu…"Akhirnya setelah menguatkan mentalku aku berhasil mengatakanya…

"Jadi seperti itu…"Ia mengelus rambut yang menutupi wajahku lalu menyibakanya kebelakang…. Lalu mengelus atas rambutku dan melanjutkan katanya "Entah apa yang mereka katakan padamu jika yang kau lakukan merasa benar dihatimu dan mata tuhan, maka tetap jadilah dirimu sendiri… "Aku mulai mencerna kalimatnya…Jadilah diriku sendiri? Jika itu memang benar dihatiku?ya ini ada dihatiku, aku ingin terus bersama Naruto-kun, Dan benar dimata Tuhan?, kurasa benar, apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? … yah benar… aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan… tanpa sadar tangisku menghilang dan berganti dengan senyuman…

"Lah gitu donk, kau begitu manis saat tersenyum Hinata-chan…"Dia juga tersenyum kearahku…, tunggu dulu, ia bilang aku manis saat tersenyum… benarkah? Mungkin jika benar aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu tersenyum saat berada disisinya…

"J-jangan b-bicara yang aneh aneh!dasar hentai!"Entah mengapa aku merasaka panas bergejolak dhatiku, mungkin pipiku sekarang semerah tomat… mungkin ini hanya perasaan malu, tapi entah mengapa aku juga senang dipuji seperti itu.

"eh… jadi kau tidak mau disebut manis ya….."

"t-tidak!"

Jam istirahat ke – 3 itu membuatku senang, akhirnya aku melanjutkan dengan pelajaran fisika dikelasku, aku mengikutinya cukup baik, karena memang Fisika merupakan salah satu pelajran favoritku… kadang di saat itulah aku berfikir kembali… mungkin aku menemukan sedikit arti hiduku… memang benar waktuku tak lama lagi, tapi kami-sama mempertemukan kami sejak peristiwa tersebut terjadi, kuharap Naruto-kun akan selalu menemaniku dan berada disisiku…

Hidup untuk melihat senyuman indahnya saja sudah membuatku senang, aku tak bias berharap terlalu lebih dari itu… jadi ini saja mungkin sudah cukup. Sesaat pikiranku teralihkan pada kejadian tadi pagi…

 **.:FlashBack:On Mode:.**

"Alah, kamu mau modus ke Naruto-kun kan? Asal kamu tau yah… Gadis lumpuh seperti mu itu tak pantas dapatkan hati Naruto-kun! Pikirkan itu! Kau hanya menghammbat Kegiatan Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, bagaimana Naruto-kun bias mau sama kamu…, oh ataukah Naruto-kun cuman kasihan?"

"Hahahaha… itu mungkin saja, Naruto-kun mungkin merasa kasihan padamu, jadi jangan merasa senang dulu gadis cacat!"

 **.:FlashBack:Off Mode:.**

Ataukah jangan yang mereka katakan itu benar?Naruto-kun bersamaku karena meraa kasihan padaku karena aku adalah orang yang dia tabrak… Mungkinkah seperti itu?T-tidak… ini tidak mungkin kan?...

Jam pelajaran berkahir, beberapa teman ku adayang merasa lega… mungkin karena pelajaran Fisika yang membuat mereka bekerja lebih keras… aku langsung membereskan buku – buku ku yang ada diatas meja untuk dimasukan kedalam tas dengan rapi. Tak lama beberanegan dengan selesainya merapikan bukuku, ku dengar Naruto-kun memanggilku di dluar kelas… mungkin dia ingin menjemputku dan mengantarkanku pulang…

"H-hinata-chan… ayo cepat…"Teriaknya di luar kelas sana.

"i-iya Naruto-kun" aku langsung mengayuh kursi rodaku menuju keluar kelas

Aku menduduki kursi roda yang di dorong Naruto-kun dari belakang, kai melalui koridor sekolah dengan keheningan, tanpa ada satupun pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut kami… aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakana sekarang… pikirankua masih ada pada kejadian tadi pagi yang masih belum usai.

"e-tto Hinata-chan, maukah kau berjalan – jalan hari ini denganku?"Ternya Naruto-kun lah yang membuka omongan kita, ia mengajak ku jalan jalan?

"J-jalan jalan?, mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Ke sebuah tempat yang… indah deh pokoknya…"Cara bicara Naruto-kun sangat senang sekali, mungkin memang benar bahwa tempat yang dituju naruto-kun adalah tempat yang indah…

"Em.. baiklah… aku mau kesana…"aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Seketika Naruto-kun tersenyum senang lalu mendorong kursi rodaku cepat, yah meski sudah kukatakan berkali kali jangan terlalu cepat… tapi tetap saja naruto-kun tak mau menurutinya.

Setelah samapi di parkiran aku dinaikan di mobilnya seperti biasa, menaruh kursi roda di kursi belakang lalu menuju ke tempat yang Naruto-kun bicarakan. Sesampainya disana aku dibawah di sebuah pinggiran Danau, aku terkaget kaget, bukan karena naruto membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, tapi Danau yang kulihat dihadapanku ini begitu indah… Sekeling ditumbuh pohon yang rindang, air danau yang biru jernih… dihiasi ikan kecil di hadapanku.

"wah… indah sekali Naruto-kun…."Aku tersenyum kagum.

"Benarkan? Indah sekali… ini tempat santai buatku saat aku sedang bosan aku sempat kemari…"Naruto-kun menurunkan diriku di sekitar tepian danau yang disebalhnya ada pohon, lalu naruto-kun menyusul duduk disampingku.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku yah Hinata-chan…"nadanya kini berubah, kali ini rasa sedih dan penyesalan… stop.! Berhenti meminta maaf padaku… aku sudah memaafkanmu!

"Naruto-kun!bisa kah kau berhenti mengatakan seperti itu padaku?aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

"baiklah Hinata-chan, terimah kasih…"Naruto-kun masih memandang kedepan… kearah sebrang danau.

"Naruto-kun… aku mau bertanya…"Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Hatiku sendiri.

"Ya, silahkan Hinata-chan…"Ia minatap ku bingung dan penasaran.

"Apakah kau ada disisiku sampai saat ini karena kasihan padaku? Dan bertanggung jawa atas kejadian waktu itu?"

"Ya…"

~TBC~

Please Review gan, buat beri saran… biar ane tau gimana menjadi Author yang baik dan benar dalam membuat fanfiction ini… Semoga menghibur kalian chapter ini dan nantinya… sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya…!


	4. Melupakan!

Disclaimer :

Naruto Itu Punya © Masashi Kisimoto

Author :

VianDwi

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Warning :

Typo Masih banyak, OOC, Ancur, Katanya Humornya Garing, Author Newbie, Dll

 **My Life For You – Chapter 4**

 **[Melupakan!]**

"Tadaima…." Kulepaskan sepatu lalu kututup pintu depan itu, dan segera menuju lantai atas tepatnya kamar ku. Saat berada di persimpangan dekat tangga kulihat ayah berdiri bersandar tembok, mungkin dia menunggu ku berjalan kesana, tapi tak kuhiraukan… dia pasti akan ceramah lagi…

"Naruto….!"Ayah memanggil namaku dengan penekanan.

"Ya, ada apa?"Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan ayah, langsung saja kunaikan diriku berjalan melalui tangga.

"Naruto!dengarkan Ayah bicara!"kali ini Ayah membentakku, aku langsung berhenti di anak tangga.

"Ada apa?"kini kualihkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Kau tau kan ini jam berapa?"Sambil Ayah melirik arah jam di dekatnya, akupun ikut menoleh.

"iya, ini masih jam 6 sore?"jawabku alih.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan pulang jam 4 sore!"Lagi lagi ia membentakku, sesunggunya aku tak mau ia marah marah terus… agar masalah tak panjang… baiklah….

"Ya…aku minta maaf, aku ke kamar dulu.. capek sekali."bergegas menaiki anak tangga lagi menuju kamar ku. Sesaat kudengar ia memanggilku kembali. Tapi ku acuhkan.. aku memang capek sekali… kurebahkan badanku ini di ranjang ku yang berukuran besar ini…

"Ada apa tadi dengan Hinata-chan? Dia hari ini aneh… yah amu bagaimana lagi… ini mungkin memang karena kesalahanku… mungkin jika aku tak ada dikehidupanya dari dulu mungkin tak akan seperti ini…."

Kehidupanku ini memang sulit, semuanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri… bahkan orang tua ku, terutama ayahku. Sejak umurku 10 tahun ayah sering bekerja bahkan sering pulang larut malam… tak pernah hadir saat makan pagi dan malam… ia habiskan waktunya seharian dikantornya… melupakan ulang tahunku… meskipun ia bawakan hadiah mewah… saat itu aku tak memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia beri, yang terpenting menurutku adalah ia tau dan memberiku ucapan selamat saja sudah membuatku senang. Tapi sekarang mungkin berbeda, aku tak seperti diriku yang manja 7 tahun yang lalu, tapi Uzumaki Naruto…

"Naruto….!Ibu sudah siapkan makanan! Cepat turun kebawah!"teriak samar ibuku, mungkin ia meneriaku di bawah lantai.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana!"Jawabku bergegas menuju kamar mandi, karena aku memang belum mandi.

[Point Of View Hinata Hyuuga]

Hatiku sedari tadi berdegup kencang, sekarang aku dan ayahku berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengecekan.

"Begini Hiashi-san, hasil pemeriksaan saya entah keajaiban apa, tapi perlahan kaki Hinata-san perlahan membaik, jadi ada kemungkinan Hinta-san bisa berjalan lagi… jadi saya saranankan untuk mengkuti terapi pemulihan…" dokter itu menjelaskan dengan melihat selembar kertas hasil pemeriksaanku, aku pun terkejut juga senang mendengar tuturan dokter itu, bahwa ada kemungkinan aku bisa berjalan kembali…

"Benarkah Pak?, kalau begitu Hinata akan mengikuti terapi itu… "dari raut Ayah yang mengatakan itu mungkin ayah juga senang mendapat kabar dari dokter…

"Baiklah, terapi bisa dimulai lusa, sekitar pukul 09.00 wib. Hiashi-san bisa memberikan kartu ini" sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning, mungkin itu kartu tanda perawatan, lalu dokter itu melanjutkanya lagi "Jadi, saat telah datang, berikan kartu itu ke pelayan di lobby… "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berapa biaya yang akan saya bayar?"Ayah berdiri dari kursi lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang.

"Oh, untuk itu tergantung dengan berapa hari pemulihanya. Bapak bisa membayarnya sesaat masa pemulihanya selesai…"Dokter itu juga berdiri dari kursi.

"Oh, baiklah Pak. Terimah kasih atas pemeriksaanya, saya pamit pulang dulu…"Ayah menjabat dokter itu.

"Oh iya Hiashi-san, silahkan…"Dokter itu membalas jabat tangan ayah, kami pun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke mobil ayah yang ada di tempat parkir.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau senang?"Jawab ayah sesampainya duduk di mobil.

"Jelas senang lah ayah…"Jawabku sambil menutup pintu mobil dengan lembut.

"Begitu yah, ayah juga senang… oke mari kita membeli makanan dulu sekarang, kau mau apa Hinata?"ayah langsung menancapk gas mobil.

"Ramen…!"Jawabku cepat… entah mengapa aku suka makan ramen sejak melihat Naruto-kun memakan ramen…

[Point Of View Naruto Uzumaki]

"Ah….. segarnya…."Aku langsung mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah lalu menggantungkan handuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Oke, aku langsung menuju ruang makanku di lantai 1, sebenarnya aku malas makan bersama ayah, tapi ya aku juga sebenarnya rindu sih pada ayah, tapi sikapnya yang selalu mementingkan pekerjaan itulah yang membuat ku kesal padanya.

"Oh, Naruto… cepat duduk… kita nunggu kamu dari tadi lama sekali…" Kata ibuku sembari mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi hangat dan meletakkanya di meja lalu menyusul untuk duduk.

"Aku mandi dulu tadi… "aku langsung mengambil duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ayah.

"yaudah cepat makan, keburu nasinya dingin…"kata ibuku sambil mengambilkan piring lalu memberikanya kepadaku. Setelah mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk kami makan dalam diam. Akupun begitu, tak ada niat untuk berbicara saat itu… perasaan kesal ku ini sebab dari diam ku. Sekian piringku sudah bersih aku berdiri, aku ingin keluar sebentar deh.

"Aku sudah selesai…"Sahutku lalu menuju ke depan rumah.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"Ayah langsung angkat bicara. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Mau keluar sebentar, mencari angin."Jawabku singkat. Melanjutkan membuka pintu rumah depan.

"Ini sudah malam Naruto!"Nada bicara ayah mulai membentak.

"Tapi ini masih jam 7 malam!"Aku langsung menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju taman dekat rumah, entah kenapa aku ingin kesana… hatiku yang menuntunku.

"Kau? Dobe?"Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, menerawang wajah orang yang memanggilku barusan.

"Sasu-Teme?"AKu menebaknya, karena siapa lagi orang yang memanggilku dengan nama "Dobe" kalau bukan Sih Sasuke

"Ya, jarang sekali kau datang ketaman seperti ini?"Sasuke lalu duduk di pinggiran taman, aku pun mengikutinya.

"Yah.. begitulah, aku juga mau cari angin…"Jawabku malas… oh ayolah Naruto… kenapa malas, padahal tadi kesini enggak.. mungkin effek karena bertemu dengan Sasuke…

"Hah? Oh iya.. kenapa kau tadi pagi tidak menemuiku?satupun?"Kata sasuke lalu memakan sesuatu, kurasa dari tadi ia menggengam sebuah hamburger ditanganya.

"Oh, tadi disekolah aku sibuk, jadi yah tidak bisa menemuimu…"Jadi Sasuke itu sahabat ku yang biasanya kuajak berbicara, kami selalu ngumpul dikantin biasanya kalau pas istirahat sekolah, tapi tadi pagi enggak bisa, karena aku harus menjaga Hinata-chan.

"sibuk? Kau kan bukan orang yang sibuk! Bukankah kau orang yang malas hah?"kata sasuke masih sambil memakan hamburgernya.

"yah begitulah Teme, aku habis…. "

"Menabrak seseorang….?"

 **~To Be Continue ~**

Yosh…chapter 4 selesai! Terimah kasih yang masih mau liat fanfic ane yang ancur ini… kemarin juga ada yang review kalau gua ga bisa bikin humor? [kata 'the ereaser ', yah meski bahasanya aga kasar gitu.. mungkin ini yang dimaksud flame?] Emang gitu yah.. hehe.. gua emang ga berbakat dalam hal gituan… tapi gapapa kok.. ane akan belajar lagi… trus kata 'Yustinus224' ada kesalahan typo… yah gua akan lebih berhati hati lagi sama yang namanya Typo…. Yah sekian chapter 4 ini.. semoga kedepanya ane bisa lebih baik lagi.. bye bye….


	5. Masa Lalu - Part 1

**Disclaimer :**  
Naruto Milik © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author :**  
VianDwi

 **Pair :**  
Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning !  
** Typo Masih Banyak, Abal – abal, Humor Garing,OOC, Ancur, Author Newbie, DLL

 **.: Catatan :.**  
[reygatcgplayer] Oke, makasih yah!. [Salsabilla12]Oke ini udah lanjut!. [isabellastefani64]Kurang nyes gimana yah?mungkinkah Romancenya belum kerasa? Atau belum ada konflik yang terjadi? Emang saya belum keluarin romance antara NaruxHina dan konflik untuk sekarang ini, kalau soal Panggilan Otou-san itu sebenarnya saya maunya kayak gitu, tapi karena berhubungan chapter 1 saya terlanjur udah buat panggilan Ayah sama Ibu jadi yah saya ga bisa Ubah Panggilan di chapter ini dan di chapter kedepanya.. hehe.. [Yustinus224] ya… makasih, itu juga berkat yustinus di chapter 1 kemaren. Oh iya… Fanfic in iakan gua buat multi- chapter mungkin sampai 10 lebih… jadi yah alur cerita yang saya ketik disini agak lambat….. dan kalau bicara endingnya salah satu dari caracternya ada yang mati… *ups gua keceplosan… hehe.. g-gua bo'ong ko tentang itu.. j-jadi l-lupakan ajha…*author berkeringat  
l-langsung lanjut aja…

 **My Life For You - Chapter 5  
[Masa Lalu-Part 1]**

"Andaikan kau datang kemari… jawaban apa yang kanku beri…"Dari pada aku melamun dari tadi mungkin aku bernyanyi saja… Yah… aku sedang menunggu Ayah yang sedang bersiap – siap di dalam untuk menuju rumah sakit karena hari ini aku akan menjalani terapi pada kakiku. Sayangnya hari ini hari Rabu, jadi aku harus izin untuk tidak bersekolah deh.. dan aku juga t-tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun… ha? Lagian kenapa ya aku selalu memikirkan tentang Naruto-kun… aduuuh….

"Hinata-chan?"Ha… ? Suara orang yang sedang kupikirkan? Mungkin kah dia ada disini?. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kearah pagar, dan benar.. aku mendapati Naruto-kun tengah berdiri disana.

"Eh.. Kenapa kau belum memakai seragam Hinata-chan?"Naruto-kun membuka pagar sedikit lalu mendekatiku.

"i-itu, hari ini aku tidak sekolah, karena hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi… Naruto-kun…"Jelasku ke padanya.. sedih juga aku tidak akan bertemu Naruto-kun di sekolah hari ini.

"Hah? Yah… aku bakal kesepian nih hari ini…. Maaf yah Hinata-chan… aku ga bisa nemenin kamu?"Naruto menunjukan wajah kesalnya… wah jujur saja… wajahnya begitu keren saat naruto cemberut kayak gitu…

"Ah.. gapapa kok Naruto-kun…. Lagian aku ke rumah sakit hanya hari Rabu dan Minggu kalau ga salah…"aku mengingat ingat kata dokter.

"Benarkah? Mungkin minggunya aku akan menemanimu Hinata-chan! Oke aku akan berangkat dulu yah… mau telat soalnya…. Bye bye."Kata Naruto meninggalkanku mnuju kemobilnya… tapi masih dalam keadaan menolehku.

"Oke Naruto-kun, bye….!"balasku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto-kun. Setelah masuk kemobil, perlahan mobil sport milik Naruto-kun mulai berjalan dan perlahan tak Nampak lagi di pandanganku.

[Point Of View Naruto Uzumaki]

Hah… mungkin seharusnya sekarang aku bolos saja… biar bisa menemani Hinata-chan… tapi hanya saja aku tak pernah membolos sekolah…. Bahkan satu pun tak pernah… *#sok polos & baik

Disekolah aku adalah seorang anak basket, tapi kelas 2 ini aku keluar… aku mempunyai banyak fans loh…. Tapi itulah yang kadang membuat ku sukar dengan mereka.. bahkan Hinata-chan jadi buly oleh fans lama ku gara – gara aku dekat denganya… Yah mau gimana lagi… namanya juga fans, rata – rata fans ingin idolanya single terus…. Jadi yah kalau idola mereka deketin seseorang pasti para fans ada yang ga suka. Mungkin sembelumnya aku sudah menceritakan tentang aku dan keluargaku… jadi, seka… akhirnya sudah sampai didepan sekolah, aku akan memarkirkan mobil ini dahulu. Aku memarkirkan mobil di pojok kiri tempat parkir sekolah karena kebetulan itu kosong, aku langsung mematikan mobil, mengambil tas lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Hey, bukankah itu Sasuke?"aku menebak orang di kejauhanku, kira kira ia berada di dekat kanti… tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas… itu pasti sasuke. Setelah memastikan, aku segera menuju ketempat dimana aku melihat sasuke. Dan ternyata memang benar, itu sasuke…

"Woy, Teme!"AKu menepuk bahu Sasuke berniat untuk mengagetkanya nya lalu segera duduk di kursi dekatnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Dobe?"Kata sasuke lalu menyendokan sebuah kuah dari Ramen yang ia makan sekarang.

"Biar ku tebak, kau tidak sarapan dirumahkan?"Tebaku, tapi meskipun ini kutebak, tetap saja Sasuke hampir setiap hari tidak pernah sarapan dirumah, ia selalu makan pagi di kantin sekolah.

"Ya… seperti biasa…."Sahut Sasuke Dingin… Salah satu sifat sasuke.

"Oh iya, tentang kemarin malam… ceritakan tentang Hinata?"Yah… ada pertanyaan yang menggangguku kemarin malam, tapi Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menyanyakannya Disekolah, jadi sekarang in saatnya bertanya.

"Ha? Hinata?... yah dia adalah salah satu teman sd ku dulu, kami satu kelas. Dia anak Yang lemah, seorang yang agak pemalu... dan…"Belum Sasuke melanjutkan, kupotong.

"Hentikan Teme!apa yang kau maksud dengan Lemah ha?"Aku menekankan kata Lemah, berani sekali Sih Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata-chan adalah anak yang lemah.

"Hah? Kenapa kau marah?jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan langsung saja pada Hinata…"

"Hah? Bertanya langsung?"Apa maksud sasuke menyuruhku bertanya langsung? Mungkinkah sebuah masalah pribadi Hinata-chan? Makanya sasuke menyuruhku untuk menyanyakannya sendiri… mungkin saja….

"Oke Dobe, aku kekelas dulu…"Kata sasuke yng mengambil tas lalu meninggalkanku… tapi aku tidak merespon… aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang sasuke katakana tadi tentang Hinata…

"Lemah Yah?"

Pikiranku selalu saja memikirkan hal itu… sampai – sampai tak terasa aku sudah mengikuti semua jam pelajaran di sekolah… pastinya dengan melamun… Setelah mendengar guru Fisika Kakashi-sensei memberi salam dan bel berbunyi… akhirnya aku langsung membereskan semua buku dan peralatan ku diatas meja lalu memasukanya ke dalam tas ku. Bahkan perjalanan pulang saat dimobil pun pikiranku masih terus memikirkan hal itu…

"Apakah Hinata-chan sudah pulang yah?"Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana lalu membukanya… tapi setelah kuingat aku kan belum mempunyai nomornya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengiriminya pesan coba? Kalau aku tidak punya nomornya… hadeh…seharusnya aku meminta nomornya…

"Bosan sekali…."Aku mencoba menghidupkan radio mobil ku…

' _Terlalu indah… dilupakan….'_

' _Terlalu sedih dikenang…..kan'_

"Hah… bukanya ini lagu Noah keluaran terbaru yah?" wah … author suka banget yah sama lagu ini?

' _Setelah aku… jauh berjalan….'_

' _dan kau….. kutinggalkan…'_

Tanpa sadar karena dihibur dengan suara lagu dari radio yang kuhidupkan… tak terasa aku sudah dekat dengan rumah, aku langsung memasukan mobilku kedalam rumah…. Karena entah mengapa pagar rumahku terbuka… setelah mematikan mesin mobil aku bergegas turun lalu menutup pagar yang tadi terbuka lebar.

"Naruto!"Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara Ibu memanggilku di teras.

"Yah ada apa bu?"Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa tolong belikan obat ini?"Ibu menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang sudah ditulis nama sebuah obat yang aku disuruh membelinya, aku segera mengambil kertas itu.

"Yah… bisa…"AKu memasukan kertas itu kedalam saku agar tidak hilang.

"Kau belikan obat itu di rumah sakit Reksa!"ibu berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Oh… oke bu.. tunggu dulu…"

"Apa lagi?"Langkah ibu terhenti.

"Uangnya mana?"Kataku sambil menyodorkan tangan… lagian … menyuruhku membeli sesuatu tapi tidak memberiku uangnya

"Iya iya… nih…"Ibu menyodorkan uang senilai 79 yen padaku. Setelah itu aku bergegas memasuki mobil ku lagi untuk menuju rumah sakit Reksa, karena jaraknya lumayan juga untuk ditempuh. Sesampainya disana, ku parkirkan mobil dan bergegas menuju lobby rumah sakit.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Sebuah pelayan di lobby menanyaiku.

"Oh iya… ayahku membutuhkan obat lagi… jadi aku akan membeli obat ini…"Kataku sambil menyodorkan kertas yang ibu beri.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar yah sampai aku panggil lagi… anda dapat menunggu sambil duduk disana…"Kata pelayan ramah itu menunjukan sebuah ruang tunggu yang dipenuhi banyak kursi… aku langsung duduk di kursi itu, aku memilih barisan paling depan sendiri.

"hah…itu bukanya Hinata-chan yah?"Entah aku menghayal atau apa.. tapi aku melihat Hinata-chan dari sebuah kejauhan. Aku langsung berlari menuju Hinata-chan yang kulihat tadi, ternyata benar.. itu Hinata-chan.

"H-hinata-chan?"Aku masih terengah – engah karena lariku tadi.

"Na-naruto-kun? Kenapa Naruto-kun kesini?"Ternyata benar, suara ini adalah Hinata-chan.

"Oh itu, aku disuruh membeli sebuah obat untuk ayahku, sedang kan kamu?"

"kenapa… ada didepan…."

"Ruangan Spesialis Penyakit Dalam?"

 **~To Be Continue~**

Akhirnya chapter 5 ini selesai…. Jika ada kekurangan dalam penulisan fanfic ini kalian bisa review yah… beri saran agar gw bisa menjadi Author yang baik dalam membuat fanfic… kerena gua masih newbie disini…. Hehe… oke semoga chapter ini menghibur dan chapter kedepanya…. Bye..


	6. Masa Lalu - Part 2

**Disclaimer :**  
Naruto Milik © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author :**  
VianDwi

 **Pair :**  
Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning !  
** Typo Masih Banyak, Abal – abal, Humor Garing,OOC, Ancur, Author Newbie, DLL

 **.: Catatan :.**  
[reygatcgplayer] Oke, gua usahain!hehe. [Aizen L sousuke]Makasih!. [guest]makasih![ Anata 1703] yah, ane akan lebih baik lagi buat ngilangin kesalahanya…[Salsabilla12]lihat ajha seterusnya..hehe..ini udah lanjut.[isabellastefani64]pake Kompi lah… [Dutta]gua usahain dikit deh…hehe.[Guest]liat ajha selanjutnya.

 **My Life For You - Chapter 6  
[Masa Lalu-Part 2]**

1 Bulan lagi yah? Waktu yang sangat lama… tapi karena aku tiba tiba menemukan sebuah jalan baru.. pikiranku berubah… waktu 1 Bulan itu menjadi sebuah waktu yang paling singkat… seandainya aku bisa memperpanjang… waktuku. Mungkin jika sudah lama aku mengetahui ini… mungkin kehidupanku ini akan menjadi berharga? Aku selalu merasa seperti itu.. tapi aku tak ingin ada rasa penyesalan… jika memang ada… aku akan menggantinya dengan sebuah kenangan… oh iya.. bukankah aku punya sebuah buku diary kecilku… mungkin ada di rak lama ku…. Aku mulai mencari buku diary kecilku itu… yang kuingat mungkin mempunyai sampul berwarna merah muda polos… oh ini dia… biar kubaca…

"2 April 2014… Aku bertemu anak lagi laki yang bodoh… hihi.. tapi dia begitu imut….dia…ber-…"kalimatku terpotong.

"Hinata… keluarlah.. makan malam sudah siap…"Suara ayahku dibalik pintu kamar… baiklah… akan kulanjutkan nanti saja membaca buku diary ini.

[Point Of View Naruto Uzumaki]

"Tadaima…."ku tutup pintu depan rumahku, lalu menuju ke meja tamu, mungkin mereka sedang menungguku untuk makam malam. Dan itu ternyata benar…

"Naruto? Kau sudah membelinya?"Tanya ibuku yang baru tahu bahwa aku sudah pulang, padahal aku tadi cukup keras untuk mengatakan 'Tadaima'.

"Yah.. ini…"Ku letakkan kantong plastic yang berisi obat obatan yang tadi kubeli ini didekat ibu… setelah itu seperti biasa lagi.. aku masih seperti kemarin… makan dalam diam.. suasana canggung saat berada satu ruangan dengan ayah… itulah yang membuatku bungkam. Mungkinkah rasa kesalku masih ada padanya…?

"Huh… ha…"kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur besar ku ini… pikiranku tadi sempat datang lagi… mengapa Hinata-chan ada disana tadi?bukankah dia terapi untuk kakinya.. dan juga terapinya bukankah tadi pagi… tapi sdang apa Hinata-chan malam malam tadi di rumah sakit?.

 **.:FLASHBACK:.**

"H-hinata-chan?"Aku masih terengah – engah karena lariku tadi.

"Na-naruto-kun? Kenapa Naruto-kun kesini?"Ternyata benar, suara ini adalah Hinata-chan.

"Oh itu, aku disuruh membeli sebuah obat untuk ayahku, sedang kan kamu? kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanyaku, kulihat raut kawatir terukir diwajah hinata-chan.. tapi tak ku pedulikan, aku menunggu jawabanya… tapi tak lama datanglah…

"Oh kau Naruto?"Paman Hiashi tiba – tiba datang.

"Iya paman, aku disuruh beli obat untuk ayahku… sedangkan anda sendiri?"aku sempat terkejut atas datangnya paman Hiashi…

"Kami sedang memeriksakan kesehatan Hinata, oh iya… maaf Naruto.. aku harus terburu – buru pulang karena ada urusan…"

"Oh begitu, baiklah paman… silahkan Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan!"

 **.: END FLASHBACK :.**

Terang sekali, apa yang kulihat sampai menyebabkan mataku menutup dengan sendirinya… cahaya putih ini… seseorang dengan memakai pakaian hampir menutup semua tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat itu mendekati aku… entah kenapa aku terdiam… menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... orang itu masih berjalan mendekatiku.. akupun tak begitu yakin apakah orang itu berjalan… karena semua yang kulihat bahkan yang kupijaki sekarang adalah berwarna putih… dimana sebenarnya ini.

"Masa Hidup Tak Akan Lama Lagi…" orang dihadapanku ini akhirnya angkat bicara… meskipun begitu aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya yang sedang ia bicarakan ini. Aku hanya membeku… aku tak bisa berbicara apa apa… menggerakan tubuh pun tak bisa… ini seperti .. berada di dunia lain… seperti dunia di hari pembalasan… kemudian orang aneh itu kembali mengatakan kata "Masa Hidup Tak Akan Lama Lagi." Ia mengatakan 3 kali… itu yang ku hitung dari sebelumnya… "Aku Akan Menunggu…" ia kembali berbicara aneh lagi… diiringi sebuah cahay silau lagi keluar… alhasil tanganku merespon cepat untuk menutupi mataku dari cahaya terang ini..

"Naruto… ini sudah siang!"samar samar kulihat ibu berada didekatku… mataku serasa terkena lem… berat sekali untuk terbuka… tapi jika itu ibu… mungkin ini penting… aku langsung bersemanag untuk berjuang melawan mataku ini… perlahan tapi pasti… mataku akhirnya terbuka.

"Ibu… tolong tutup gordennya…"entah mengapa gravitasi kasur yang kutiduri ini serasa 3x lipat…. Kasur ini menariku serasa ia menyuruhku untuk tidur kembali.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Naruto! Kau bisa terlambat tau!"Ibu kembali berisik lagi… hah tunggu dulu… terlambat? Kata itu seakan memberiku energy… langsung kududukan diriku lalu membuka perlahan mataku… kutengokan mataku ke arah jam didekat kasur ku. Alhasi… apa yang kutemui adalah jarum panjang menunjuk diangkah 8 dan jarum pendek berada di angka 7. Dan aku menyadari bahwa kelas akan masuk pada jam 8. Tidak.. aku tak mau mengulangi kejadian hari itu… aku harus cepat… langsung kuturunkan diriku mengambil handuk yang digantungkan di dekat lemari… segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Bahkan mandipun aku tak memiliki nafsu.. yang kupikirkan adalah jam 8 pagi…

"Naruto… kau tidak sarapan…"Terdengar ibu mengingatkanku…

"maaf bu, tapi aku sudah mau terlambat… jadi tidak usah."Tolakku halus… mau gimana lagi… aku bergegas langsung menuju kemobil dan berangkat menuju kesekolah. Yah akhirnya aku tepat waktu sampai disekolah… jai ga kena marah lagi.. oh iya seharusnya tadi aku harus menjemput hinata-chan… tapi malah aku terlambat… mungkin nanti aku minta maaf. Akhirnya wali kelas kami datang… Kakashi-sensei… entah ia sedang ceramah apa lagi… aku sedang kepikiran tentang tadi… Mimpi yang menurutku aneh tadi…. Juga apa maksud dari Hidup tak akan lama lagi?mungkinkah hidupku? Aku tak begitu memperdulikanya sih… karena kehidupan itu memang sudah diatur… akhir – akhir ini hidupku semakin berantakan saja… semakin tak terkendali saja… untuk saat ni aku tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu… semua ini membuat otakku serasa ingin meledak. Akhirnya kuhabiskan pelajaran pertama dan kedua ini dengan melamun saja… sampai tibalah waktu istirahat, aku harus ke Hinata-chan… untuk meminta maaf…. Mungkin kekelasnya saja. Ternyata benar.. Hinata-chan beradadidalam kelas… tapi sesuatu berbeda darinya hari ini… dia menggunakan .. hah..tongkat? *author ga tau nama tongkat yang biasanya buat jalan orang yang kakianya patah XD

Mungkinkah dia sudah sembuh? Tapi itu tak mungkin… baru kemarin ia menjalankan terapy.

"Hinata-chan!"Aku memanggilnya dari depan pintu kelasnya, kulihat ia langsung menoleh kearahku lalu mengangguk… tak lama Hinata-chan langsung berjalan kearah kemari menggunakan tongkatnya… ia agak pelan – pelan mungkin ia masih baru memakainya sih. Tapi masih setengah ia tersandung sesuatu… tubuhku langsung meresponya…

"A-awas… Hinata-chan…"kakiku langsung berlari kearah Hinata-chan, tanganku langsung menumpunya… dan itu sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan… aku menangkapnya…. Alhasil keadaan seperti ini seperti di film – film… saat si gadis terjatuh dan seseorang menangkapnya mata kami bertemu… kulihat terpancar keindahan di matanya… dapat melihat wajah Hinata-chan yang cantik sedekat ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku…

"Etto.. Naruto-kun… bisakah k-kau menurunkan aku…"Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari Hinata-chan setelah ia menyeimbangkan dirinya… aku sudah cukup lama memandangi wajahnya…

"T-terimah kasih Naruto-ku.. hehe…. Lain kali aku akan hati – hati…"Katanya meminta maaf… wajahnya yang imut itu saat meminta maaf.. aku tak tahan dengan itu…

"I-iya… Ingat.. berhati – hatilah… untung saja aku tepat waktu… coba kalau enggak…"Nasihatku… aku tak mau Hinata-chan kenapa – kenapa.. apa lagi seperti tadi… bagaimana kalau saat aku tak ada… dan tak ada seseorang disekitarnya… kalau ia terpleset kan tidak ada yang menolong?

"Baik Naruto-kun, oh iya…. Mau ngomong apa yah…?"Tanya Hinata-chan langsung to the point…

"Ikut aku…."Tanganku langsung saja mengangkat Hinata –chan kedalam gendonganku… aku memanggul Hinata-chan dibelakang punggungku.. tangan kiriku mengambil tongkatnya… aku langsung berlari menuju ke taman sekolah.

"N-naruto-kun.. tu-turun kan… a-aku malu…"Hinata-chan memukul bahuku pelan… tapi aku menghiraukanya.

"Kau itu lambat sekali kalau jalan… jadi lebih baik begini saja… agar cepat sampai!"Akhirnya Hinata-chan langsung pasrah… dua tanganya ia lilitkan ke leherku… untuk menghindari terjatuh. Kurasakan juga rasa lembut dibagian punggunggu… mungkin itu adalah…. Ti-tidak Naruto… hentikan… kau bukan cowo mesum… kau adalah cowo baik – baik….

Sesampainya ditaman yang sepi ini.. aku menurunkanya didekat pohon rindang yang sangat sejuk ini. Aku langsung menyusul untuk mengambil tiduran di dekat Hinata-chan… ini sangat enak… tiduran di padang rumput dengan diatas ada sebuah pohon hijau yang sejuk…

"J-jadi.. Naruto-kun mau bi-bicara apa?"Hinata-chan langsung membuak bicara…

"Oh iya… Tadi maafkan aku yah.. aku tak bisa menjeput… hehe… aku tadi terlambat…"Jawabku.. masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"iya… aku tahu kok Naruto-kun… lagi pula bukan kewajiabn Naruto-kun harus selalu menjemput ku saat berangkat sekolah… ".wah… Hinata-chan begitu baik… sangat pengertian sekali…

"Oh…iya… kamu sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi?"Tanyaku yang sedari tadi ku pendam…

"Iya.. aku ingin memakai tongkat ini… lagipula aku bosan Naruto-kun kalau hanya duduk seharin penuh…"Jelasnya padaku… terdengar kalimat tersiksa darinya… yah memang ini semua salahku..tapi aku tak akan membahasnya lagi… Hinata-chan pernah bilang dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengungki – ungkit masalah itu lagi…

"Hinata-chan… apa kau tak punya teman?"Yah aku ingin menanyakan ini… karena dari aku bertemu denganya aku tak satupun melihat Hinata-chan berbicara pada anak lain.. nahkan dari kelihatanya Hinata-chan merupakan anak yang tertutup.. benarkah itu?

"Yah… s-seperti itulah..."Huh… sudah kuduga jawaban dari hinata-chan…

"Hey…Hinata-chan… Apa kau takut…"

"Mati?"

 **~To Be Continue~**

Akhirnya sekian lama Rito update….. karena dari tanggal 14 kemarin Rito sibuk ngurusin Osis untuk persiapan Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolsh.. bukan MOS lagi sekarang…. Jadi lagi capek… berhubung pas nulis ini hari minggu Rito coba lanjutin nih cerita… yah meskipun words yang masih dikit dan masih banyak typo jelasnya… namanya juga Rito masih belajar.. eh kenapa dari tadi logat bicara ane beda yah… oke… seperti sedia kala.. minta review untuk sekedar Tanya atau saran ane terima… pokoknya jangan kasar yah.. semoga menghibur…. Jumpa lagi di chapter depan… bye…


End file.
